Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle lamp where a plurality of lamp units each including a light emitting element and a reflector for reflecting the light from the light emitting element toward the front is arranged side by side in a direction intersecting with a lamp longitudinal direction.
As such a vehicle lamp, a vehicle lamp where a plurality of lamp units is arranged side by side in a vehicle width direction is disclosed in Patent Document 1.